


trap

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: come into your trap





	trap

**Author's Note:**

> 澈汉  
年下  
乱写别当真

“小叔叔？”活这么大，崔胜澈才知道，自己居然还有一个小叔叔。不过是讨论大学之后的住宿问题，怎么感觉像是牵扯了什么家庭纠纷。

“就是那个，你大伯母她外婆的孙子，名义上就是你小叔啊。”母亲一脸淡定地看着他，在他纠结的表情里，把这个中的关系给理了一遍，“虽然你大伯是二婚，但是也不影响感情不是。收拾下，你开学就去他家吧，都给你安排好了。”

崔胜澈的小脸纠结到了一块，本想着高中毕业终于可以不用看家人的脸色搬出去住了，怎么最后还是要过寄人篱下的日子，拿出了家里忙内的气势：“妈～那个...”

“我记得他是个很著名的作家，叫什么来着，我前两天刚在你房间看到他的书。叫...叫什么....”母亲没有理会自己的撒娇，“1004，对！1004。还挺怪的，笔名是数字。”

正打算怎么说服母亲的崔胜澈，立刻放大了双眼，“我住！”

要问他们这个年龄的人谁不知道“1004”这个人，那还真的只能用两个手来数了。说起1004，简直是年轻人心目中的偶像，他的书在年轻人中流传的速度都快赶上了当红明星的绯闻。崔胜澈当然要见识一下这样一位作家的真面目了。

他曾经思考过，畅销书作家都长什么样子。总结的来说，最直观的印象就是为了熬夜写书而掉光头发的地中海，蓬头垢面，面黄肌瘦，又或者因为久坐不得不腆着肚子。那人又是自己的叔叔，怎么来说，也是一个较为年长的男性吧，这样才能写出那样畅销的书才是。

门打开的那一刻，对上那人眼睛的一瞬间...崔胜澈以为自己走错了地方，回头看了看门牌号，才发现就是这里。虽然与想象无异的是那人身型瘦弱，但他却长了一张与作家格格不入的脸。不一样真的不一样，他的头发被整理的干净利落，一个宽宽的发带将多余的碎发束缚着，露出秀丽的眉眼。没有血色的脸显得白嫩，不知道还以为是他的同龄人。

漂亮，是对于这一类人的一个最直观的夸奖。

“你是编辑先生吗，不对...你是1004先生的学徒吗？”惊讶于那人出人的样貌，失语片刻知乎，才找到了话茬。这样说话，应该不会显得奇怪。

“胜澈，崔胜澈是吧？”那人没有直接回答，只是看着他大包小包的样子问他。

崔胜澈点了点头，尹净汉直接说你进来吧，就自己留了一个门，走进了屋。站在屋子的中间看着崔胜澈将自己的东西搬到客厅里。

“我，尹净汉。从今天开始就是你的房东了。”在崔胜澈惊讶的目光中，尹净汉继续讲着，“左边是你的房间，右边最里面是我的房间，中间那个是我的书房。我想你妈妈应该和你说了我是个作家，平时我会在里面工作，希望你不要打扰到我。其他的问题，我也不用多说，我希望我们都有私人空间。还有什么问题吗？”

崔胜澈摇了摇头，又不好意思地抬手抓了一下头发，”我其实是您的粉丝。”

对于他这个答案，尹净汉倒是不惊讶，“那么，谢谢你了。不过剧透是绝对没有的哦。”

没有过多的交代房间的规则，尹净汉就要进到屋子里去准备工作，看着崔胜澈在客厅里像只无头苍蝇一样的动作，忍着没有过分弯起自己的嘴角，“还有，虽然我知道你妈妈说我算你的小叔叔，其实我们也没差几岁，叫我哥就行。”

对于称呼，崔胜澈本来没有过分纠结。起初只是扭捏着不好意思叫哥，随着时间推移，“净汉哥”这个称呼简直朗朗上口。可一个学生的生物钟与一个作家的生物钟，让二人的生活并没有过多的交集。

作为大学新生的崔胜澈，大学里的一切都是新鲜的。新鲜的朋友，新鲜的事物，新鲜的功课。偶尔也会和三五朋友约着交际。偶尔赶上回家晚的时候，才会在客厅碰到写书写到肚子饿的尹净汉出来吃宵夜。

“要吃吗？”尹净汉隔着眼镜问他，圆框的金丝眼镜显得他又年轻了不少。

“不，我吃过了。”崔胜澈总是这么回答，却还是忍不住咽咽口水。

又在来往几次的客气之后，说了好，而且很好吃。

尹净汉也并非天天都呆在家里写作，除了正常的出书，在其他的杂志还有自己的专栏。连照片都要自己亲力亲为，给崔胜澈留下一张便签或者一条短信，就离开去了别处，偶尔看到他的博客更新，才知道竟然去了那么远的地方。而，作为唯一的房客，崔胜澈总是会收到来自房东“爱”的伴手礼。

他的朋友很多，有漂亮的，也有帅气的，还有有才的。可以说是不同行业的佼佼者，知名的模特，当红的作曲家，有名的舞者，漂亮的歌手，热门的演员。每当一回家，看到这样一些人簇拥着尹净汉坐在客厅的时候，崔胜澈都觉得自己与他们的世界有些格格不入。那些人总是不管他的推脱，会叫他过去一起玩，像是以此为乐一般。尹净汉总是会很认真地说，他还小，你们别带坏了人家。帮着他去拒绝。

其实他也很想融进去，如果可以坐在尹净汉旁边。

在这些朋友中，有一个人相对要普通一些，叫李硕珉，是他的编辑。 一定是关系真的好，才能合作出那么好的书，崔胜澈对李硕珉的印象一直都不错，赶上李硕珉过来收稿，崔胜澈还能在早上蹭到一顿免费的早餐。

看着尹净汉和他一样循着香味从书房里出来，带着自己从未见过的笑容，拉着李硕珉硕的手晃来晃去，像是撒娇一样：“果然是我的pabo，就是知道我喜欢吃什么。”崔胜澈就觉得自己的心口空唠唠的，好像自己成了多余的那一个。

李硕珉并非只有收稿和聚餐的时候才会来，平日他也会带上一点小东西来看看尹净汉。作家和编辑的合作本来都是靠着默契和相似的想法，二人总是在书房里谈论着崔胜澈永远也不知道的话题。

透过未关紧的门缝，崔胜澈能看到尹净汉穿着宽大的衬衫，松散的没有扣上顶上的两颗扣子，雪白的颈部接连着诱人的锁骨，暴露在空气中。宽大的家居裤，因为他怀抱着折起来的脚，几乎能看到大腿的内侧，另一只脚随意地搭在坐垫上，小脚丫一晃一晃的。

注意到崔胜澈回来，四目相对，从嘴里正好吐出一口烟来。烟雾迷漫中，隐约能看出的是尹净汉脸上似有似无的戏谑。撇开眼神，对着里面的二人打了个招呼，就躲进了自己的房间。

迷漫房间的烟酒味，敞开的家居服，戏谑的眼神，懵懂少年崔胜澈，一不小心在梦里迷失了自己。

他开始刻意地去躲避与尹净汉的接触，早上借口要去晨练出门得更早，回家的时间变得更晚。尽量避免与尹净汉打个照面。

这次小心翼翼地打开房门却看到里面一片漆黑，调出kkt的界面才知道人出去了，松了一口气，将包丢在沙发上，闭目养神。

突兀的铃声总是一下惹得人心脏发疼，看到来电显示是李硕珉，又立刻尊敬的接起。

“胜澈啊。在家吗？”嘈杂的背景声吞噬了他的话语，崔胜澈听得不是很清楚，“你能来一趟...吗？”

“什么？”崔胜澈喂了几声，走到阳台上找信号。

“我们在酒吧，尹老师喝醉了，你能过来带他回去吗？地址我等下发你。”不等李硕珉先发来地址，崔胜澈抓起自己刚丢在沙发上的包就出了门。

到了酒吧，找到他们呆着的卡座，扫视了一下，并没有看到那个熟悉的面孔，刚想离开就被尹净汉的朋友留在了卡座里，说着要给他灌酒，他立刻推拒，”哥，我还有一个多月才成年呢，别，真的别。”

李硕珉才凑过来，推开那些人的手，将崔胜澈带到一边，避开嘈杂的音乐，李硕珉凑到他耳边对着他说：“净汉哥年底可能要得奖了，今天大家喝得挺开心的，我不放心，你去厕所看看。”

“净汉哥？”崔胜澈走进厕所，没有看到他的身影。试着敲着隔间的门，想要探清尹净汉在哪一个。

敲到倒数第二个的时候，最后一个隔间的锁被打开了来，里面的人迟迟没有推开门出来。崔胜澈小心翼翼地拉开了门。还没等他反应过来，就被里面的人给拉了进去，落上锁，抵在了门上。

“净汉哥…” 即使是在厕所昏暗的灯光下，崔胜澈还是能看清那人美丽的眉眼，不刻意地与他对上眼神。

尹净汉看起来像是真的喝了不少，红晕早已爬上了脸，眼神透露着几分浑浊，可脸上还是挂着一丝笑意。一只手拉着他的衣服下摆，身子半靠在他的身上，湿漉漉的眼睛从下往上往这样，带着酒气的热息洒在他的颈间，似有似无地撩拨着他的心。

“啊～是小朋友呢～”

小朋友？他还是第一次听到尹净汉这么叫他。不等他开口，那人滚烫的鼻息就卷住了他，带着烟酒味儿的吻让崔胜澈一下就愣住，僵直了身子，等着尹净汉的动作，也许是借着酒精，意识不是很清楚，尹净汉轻咬着他的唇瓣，吮吸着，浅尝辄止。将要撤离，崔胜澈就抚上了他的后脑勺，加深了这个不该有的吻，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟被两人消化在了唇齿间。

等到尹净汉反抗着锤他的肩膀时，崔胜澈才松开。愣愣地半搂着尹净汉让他靠在自己怀里，不让他掉下去，等了片刻才回过神来。就当是借着酒精的动作吧，他想，如果净汉哥这样问起来的话。

“哥…我们回家吧。”得到尹净汉哼声回答，崔胜澈一把搂着他的腰将他带出了厕所，与卡座里的人打了个招呼就带着他出了那个地方。

扶着早已意识不清醒的人，将他一点一点带进卧室，帮他脱掉鞋袜和外套。轻轻地放在床上，又去厕所打了水给帮忙擦了脸和手脚。替他盖好了被子，望着那人平静的睡颜，仿佛刚刚在厕所发生的一切都与他无关一样。

叹了一口气，认命地端着水盆从房间里退了出来。

可他没注意到，本该沉睡的人忽然张开了眼睛，望着他离开的方向，轻轻笑了一下，果然就是小朋友啊，想着又翻了一个身，继续睡去。

生活好像还是一如往常，除了每晚见到尹净汉的时间好像多了一些，甚至还主动给他发信息说自己今晚会做饭让他早点回家吃，询问着这是鸿门宴还是…尹净汉也只是说，我刚写好一本书，现在比较轻松，所以给你fan service。

崔胜澈起初也是将信将疑，但是后面倒也是很好的接受了这样的相处模式，时常看着尹净汉说话的，总会想起那天晚上二人交换过的吻。他差一点就问了那天晚上尹净汉还记不记得什么，只是在那之前，尹净汉就说，好奇怪，自己连怎么出的酒吧都不知道。

崔胜澈少年苦逼的单恋，该如何排解。

成功出书的尹净汉得到了很多的假期，说着要多去地方采风，早点写完下半年的连载，就老是留着崔胜澈“独守空闺”，被尹净汉的爱心晚餐，养了小半个月，看到拉面竟然都还有些不习惯了，感叹着自己是不是应该早点表达自己的心。

“诶，胜澈。”一打开门就看到李硕珉元气满满的笑脸，这个人总是精力十足，“净汉哥在吗？”

“他出去了。”崔胜澈下意识侧身让他进屋。

李硕珉换鞋的动作顿住了，将刚脱了一半的运动鞋又套回脚上，“那这样，我就不进去等了，估计半天都不回。”从包里拿出一本厚厚的硬皮书，递给崔胜澈/

“新书，你悄悄拿着看。”说着笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，嘟囔着奇怪了分明说了今天要回来的啊转身离开。

新书拿到手，哪有不看的道理，躺在被窝里看着里面的内容，却发现越来越不对劲。

尹净汉这是什么意思？

也许是逃避吧，和他一样，所以故意找借口去采风，却把书留给他让他自己看。接连好几天，崔胜澈都铺了一个空，家里空空荡荡的，还是只有他一个人。

逃避总是会有终点，看着玄关的鞋子，崔胜澈是这样想的，你总会回来，拿着书，崔胜澈连门也为敲，就直接拉开了书房的门。

尹净汉正坐在书桌前带着眼镜打着字，一抬头看到他来了，摘掉眼镜，靠在椅子上望着他：“是我的新书呢。看了觉得怎么样。”

看着他的那双眉眼，微微上挑，是尹净汉特有的表情，嘴边带着戏谑，一如那晚与他接吻时一般。

本当他是醉了，现下看来，不过都是自己的猜想，崔胜澈沉静不下来。把书丢在一边，凑近书桌，一把抓住了尹净汉家居服的衣领。

  
  
有些粗鲁地掠夺起尹净汉的呼吸，撕咬着那微薄的唇瓣，顶开他的牙关，带着侵略性地与他缠吻起来。这不似当时的青涩，让尹净汉耐不住自己生理上的渴望，愈发想要靠近崔胜澈，手不自觉地搂上了他的脖颈，紧紧搂住，将他带向自己，向后拉扯着他。

  
书桌对他们太过阻碍，隔着桌子的亲吻让他们都有些疲倦。松开对方，两人都忍不住喘着粗气，眼里满是渴求对方的欲望。在眼底是那般浓烈。崔胜澈扫开他们面前摆放整齐的书刊，把那台碍事的电脑也扯掉拿开。

“好好拿走放好不行嘛。”尹净汉心疼他的电脑，看着它被一下丢在沙发上。

就在他走神的这一刻，崔胜澈一个跃起，从桌上翻了过来，坐在尹净汉的面前，将他拉进自己怀里，从上落下一个吻。尹净汉感受着他此刻的温柔，眼神也在不经意之间扫过他的裆部。

小朋友就是年轻气盛。

  
迎合着他落下的呼吸，与方才不同，这次的吻不似那么激烈，两唇相处的更多是柔软。尹净汉主动勾过送进他嘴里的舌，在崔胜澈缠上来的那一刻，又马上撤离。充满着挑逗的吻，从喉咙深处的轻笑显示出他此刻内心的愉悦。崔胜澈倒也不恼。手没有再闲着，一手扶在尹净汉的脑后，一手将他箍在怀里。在两人的口中，开始加深这个吻，两人的呼吸变得急促。

二人都起了反应，嘴里忍不住轻哼起来。尹净汉抱着崔胜澈的手，不安地在他的后背摸索起来，从衣服下摆伸了进去，轻轻摸过他那精壮的腰身，流畅的肌肉线条。

  
崔胜澈感受着尹净汉的手抚摸过自己每一寸肌肤，他蹭过的每一寸都因此变得燥热起来，他也非那单纯的小朋友，如今这感受是他所喜欢的人带来的，两人都处于清醒，他也无法保持温柔。

  
松开绵长的吻，崔胜澈从桌上跳下来，脱掉上衣扔在地上，一屁股坐到椅子上，一把拉过尹净汉，让他坐在自己的大腿上，凑过去咬住他的脖颈处。

"等等……啊……”跨坐的姿势有点窘迫，腿间卡着的炙热，让人无法忽视，让尹净汉不敢轻易乱动， 那人舔咬的酥麻，微微扬起了头。

  
虽是羞涩，不得不说，他很享受。褪去早已松散挂在身上的衣服，背靠在冰凉的桌沿上，小朋友卖力地舔弄着他，在他身上留下自己的印迹。尹净汉选择了放任，

“胜澈啊...”尹净汉轻轻唤起胜澈的名字。

崔胜澈抬起了头，那双满是情欲的眼对上了他的，挑逗意味十足，“小叔叔不是一直都偷偷叫我小朋友吗？”

  
对，他竟然忘了自己故意拿给他看的书。不等崔胜澈使坏，尹净汉的手覆上了他的欲望。

“啊……等等。”微凉的触感，让他忍不住扭动了起来。

“小朋友刚一接吻，就有这样的感觉，我好开心啊。”

说完开始上下抚摸着那微薄布料后的炙热。轻轻描绘他的形状，修长的指尖扫过铃口，看着吐露出来的湿液将那灰色的布料染上深色，缓慢顺着柱身滑下，抚摸底下的囊袋，感受崔胜澈那物在自己的手间变得更为坚挺。

崔胜澈抓住自己腰的手忍不住收紧，嘴里轻哼，这是快忍不住的信号。尹净汉很清楚小朋友现在的感受，凑过去轻轻咬着他的耳垂，在他的耳边吹气，细碎的呻吟传进他的耳朵。

  
“净汉……”那声音变的沙哑，将尹净汉紧紧抵在书桌边上。

尹净汉将手顺着裤头探了进去，带着吐露的液体涂在他的柱身上，他得逞的继续撸动起来，顺着经络自上而下，再将囊袋抓在手里揉捏起来。

滚烫的呼吸灼烧着尹净汉的皮肤。他感觉到崔胜澈靠在他肩上轻颤，再加大手里的力度，一个没忍住，在他的手里射了出来。

  
尹净汉接住了疲软的崔胜澈。伸长手去捞过纸巾擦干手上的污秽。另一只有一下没一下的抚摸着他那蓬乱的头发。

  
崔胜澈的手从尹净汉的腋下穿过，抱在他的蝴蝶骨上，头埋在他肩上，轻轻用唇抚弄着他的锁骨。情欲之后的缠绵，让崔胜澈沉溺。

  
  
[“小朋友总是喜欢窥探成年人的世界。偷听我们没有涵养的下流话。我有时想，当他真的踏入了这一个世界，他是否还能把持得住。那么我呢？”

“我刻意保持与他的距离，远远地观望他有意无意展现的肉体。他是否像我想要他一样想要我。”

“明明是名牌大学的优等生，却学着潮流去染了个灰发，打了耳洞，眼里满是不认输的光。”

“这样看着他一辈子，我大概都不会腻吧。”]

  
  
  
  
“胜澈啊…”

“嗯…”因为压在他的肩上，崔胜澈的声音有点闷闷的，带着一丝疲倦。

尹净汉轻轻推开他：“我去下厕所。”

  
说着就要站起身，他们的关系不需要那么快就开始，尹净汉保持着他仅有的冷静。想从崔胜澈的身上离开。环在他腰间的手又收紧了几分，禁锢着他。

  
“你…”尹净汉叹了一口气，因为情欲之后，人总是会忍不住缠绵，想着他年纪还小，收起心里的不悦，揉了揉他的头，“我们日子还长，点到为止哦。”

说着尹净汉就要从他的怀里抽离出来，左脚的脚尖刚够到地面。崔胜澈手一使劲就捞起他，将他放倒在书桌上，一口含住了他的坚挺。

“你…崔胜澈...嗯…”下体被崔胜澈抓在手里，舌头像舔冰激凌一样舔弄着他的龟头。柔软微凉的舌头扫过铃口的触感，让尹净汉忍不住向后仰，手肘撑在桌上，呻吟从他的口中溢了出来。

酥麻感从尹净汉的脚尖传遍他的全身，尹净汉抓着崔胜澈的头，想让他吃的更深。崔胜澈卖力地吞吐着，口腔包裹着他的巨大，舌头描绘着前端的形状，手抓住他的一条腿将它架在自己的肩上，另一只手捞过底下的囊袋，在手里揉搓。

尹净汉顺势向后瘫倒在桌上，很快就在崔胜澈这略微急躁的动作里射了出来，大口喘着粗气。

  
崔胜澈站起了身，一副扳回一城的胜利者姿态，洋洋得意地盯着倒在书桌上的尹净汉。尹净汉与他对上了眼，扯出一个疲软的笑容。他白中透红的身躯与这暗棕色的书桌形成了鲜明的对比，就像先人手里的美人画像一般，赏心悦目。

  
“小叔叔，刚刚抓的我的头发可疼了。”

将口里的精华都吞了下去，崔胜澈还不忘伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，凑过去与尹净汉交换起着腥甜粘腻的吻。不等尹净汉沉浸在情欲里的神经退出，动作变得愈发激烈起来。崔胜澈早已有了下一步动作，手悄悄地往尹净汉的后穴探了过去，异物的入侵让尹净汉狠狠用力咬伤了崔胜澈的下唇。

“啊！你出来！”尹净汉因为后穴蠕动的手指，尹净汉说话的声音都变了调，扭动着他的腰身，不想让崔胜澈再往里面动作。

这不对,一切都走向太快了，这并非他的本意…

不理会尹净汉扭动的身躯，手将他的腰扣紧，崔胜澈的手指又向内伸进了一分，内壁的软肉一点一点吸附在他的手指上，慢慢地接纳着他的开垦。

“啊…疼。”尹净汉呲着牙，手紧紧地抓住崔胜澈的手臂，左腿小腿敲着他书桌左边的抽屉像是提醒着崔胜澈。崔胜澈自然没有发现，轻轻吻在他的肩上，想要他放松。

  
真是……

不顾崔胜澈的手还在他的体内，抬腿就给了崔胜澈肚子一脚。崔胜澈一个没在意，被踹到在椅子上，满是震惊地望着慢慢从桌子上坐起来的尹净汉。

尹净汉满脸潮红，面带着一丝埋怨和不满，头发凌乱，身上留着点点痕迹，崔胜澈以为是自己做的不够好，被拒绝了，正想开口道歉说我等下轻一点。

尹净汉并没有过多理会，弯下腰，拉开了办公桌左边的抽屉，从里面拿出一个管状物体，将里面的液体挤在自己的手上。

崔胜澈没有料想到尹净汉接下来的动作，只觉得下身一紧。尹净汉将自己的双腿张开，一只脚架在桌子上，伸出另外一只脚安慰着崔胜澈的下身，用脚趾勾勒起他的形状。当着他的面将手指送进了自己的身体里，在他面前做起了扩张。

一指，在里面转动起来，进出着他自己的小穴牵带着透明的液体吞吐着，从崔胜澈的位置正好能看得仔细。

再是第二指，尹净汉因为自己的开拓，身体开始轻颤，嘴里跑出点点嘤咛让人酥麻，放在崔胜澈身上的脚趾不自觉抓紧，无意地勾着上面的耻毛。抬脚勾过椅子把手，示意他过来，另一只脚还在他精神的下身上磨蹭着。

  
崔胜澈一把抓住那作乱的脚踝，起身将他压桌上，另一只手抓住尹净汉在自己后穴开拓的手，抽送起来，比起刚刚自己粗鲁的动作，学着尹净汉自己的姿势，再送进第三指。

“啊……胜澈……”尹净汉口微张，口水早已顺着嘴角流了下来，后穴在二人纠缠的手指中早已慢慢适应，“快…可以了…”

崔胜澈并没有因为尹净汉的请求，松开他的手指，直接动作，重新将自己的手指探了进去，在他的体内按压着那些褶皱。与方才完全不同，做好扩张的内穴潮热和柔软，炙热的内壁吸附着他的手指。

等到他的后穴已经能够完好的纳入三指，崔胜澈才正式接受了邀请，一点一点地将自己的下身插进了尹净汉的后穴。起初的疼痛，让两人都没有那么好受，尹净汉搂着崔胜澈的背，指甲也掐得崔胜澈生疼，也正是这样的感同身受，崔胜澈慢慢放慢自己的动作先是进去一点，再抽出来，再挺身进去，如此反复，慢慢将自己的下身送入他的体内，直到完全被接纳。两人都因那一瞬间的填满，叫出了声。全根没入的充盈，让两人都有了满足感。

等到两人都完全适应，崔胜澈开始慢慢地挺身，幅度小的在尹净汉的后穴抽插着。他的身子也随着他的动作小幅度的晃动，瘫软在桌上，手在周围随意的晃动着想要抓住什么，却把多余的文件都从桌上推了下去。

“啊…啊……”书房里回荡着尹净汉的呻吟，越来越大。

“小叔叔……很舒服嘛…”崔胜澈像是找到了尹净汉的羞耻点，挺身的幅度也越来越大。

“别……别说…话。”激烈的动作让他到嘴边的话也变得断断续续。脚不自主的环住崔胜澈的腰身，“胜澈…快…给我……”

尹净汉本能地享受着崔胜澈的顶弄，在崔胜澈顶到一处的时候被刺激地收紧了小穴，崔胜澈因为尹净汉的鼓励更加卖力，下身的动作也渐渐加快，对着方才找对的位置进攻。

  
酥麻的感觉渐渐爬满尹净汉的全身，耳鸣充盈着他的大脑，清醒的意识渐渐被侵蚀，连自己大叫的声音都听不清。接连的快感侵袭着，小穴不自主收紧，绞紧了崔胜澈的欲望，还没等崔胜澈多做动作，就被尹净汉吃了个干净。热流冲击着他的后穴，快感让他一下也射在了崔胜澈的小腹上，洒得到处都是。

  
  
[“‘你当真是想清楚了。’朋友J这么问我，‘他还是小朋友吧。'

‘马上就成年了。什么小朋友。'我对他反驳。

‘你可在我这儿这么叫他的。'他就是喜欢在我这儿假装成熟的说着这般无所谓的话。

‘那也是我的小朋友。'我说，‘不准你瞎叫。'”]

“我爱你啊净汉。”也不知道尹净汉是否有从情欲中回过神来听见，崔胜澈将自己的温柔全部都给了他，“我亲爱的小叔叔。”


End file.
